


Dear Aperture

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Leap For Science [3]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Its here and its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: She'd rather die with him gone.





	Dear Aperture

Tears still involuntarily leaked from her eyes, falling into the otherwise clean white of her blouse, or on the heavy desk that she could not bear to call her own. They were burying him right now, she realized. And she wasn't even there. 

She would've followed him to the very end of the earth-no, the universe, and still she hadn't been there, not when he died, not when they buried him. Part of her realized that he had been gone long before his heart had stopped beating, but either way, she had never gotten to tell him goodbye. 

They hadn't even parted on good terms, she had been so angry that he had expected her to go through with the GLaDOS project. She did not want to live forever, not without him.

But now, she found or more resigned to the whole situation. It was written in his will, of course. It was a legally binding last wish, and up even if she fought it as hard as she coukd, it would be to her dying breath. If nothing else, Cave was thorough when he wanted to be.

Resigned, yes. There was nothing left for her, the way Aperture was going, theyd be financially dead within a month or two. The company has been going down this road too long to fix it now. Other than that, the only that had brought her purpose was Him.

It was so strange to think that he was gone. How could the world take away such a big thing, with such a big presence? How did it go on without him? Caroline figured that she had two options now, and one was sounding far more appealing than the other.

The first, of course being to go on living for what could easily be as long as another twenty years. Caroline could fight His will legally,and say it was unethical. It could hold uo, so long as the judges did see the irony in her claim. She could ring in a new century, and ride this whole Aperture train for as long as it would go. She didn't really want to, but a long time ago, she could see herself being happy with it. now, she supposed that she could fake it long enough to live out the rest of her natural life.

The second was to submit, and to go easily to the lab where they would transfer her consciousness to the GLaDOS chassis. Caroline wasnt sure what would happen then, or what it would feel like. There had been a lot of screaming in testing, and so she doubted it would be anything pleasant, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but indifference. 

She chose the second. It didn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com


End file.
